Recently, pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries have experienced periods of slowed growth and increased costs associated with the development of new pharmaceutical products. While individual processes involved in certain pharmaceutical manufacturing are transitioning to continuous-like processes, pharmaceutical facilities generally still rely on batch or semi-batch techniques to produce complex chemical products. Current processes are typically tailored to manufacture a single specific type of pharmaceutical tablet and generally require large, expensive, and static setups. While continuous processes are suggested to offer numerous benefits, including reduced cost, complete infrastructure and systems capable of complex continuous manufacturing of pharmaceutical tablets do not exist. The ability to fabricate pharmaceutical tablets (and, in some cases, compositionally different types of pharmaceutical tablets) in a single self-contained system remains elusive.